Secret
by Luud-chan
Summary: Their relationship should not go from mere casual encounters in complete secrecy. Until the seductive Sasuke Uchiha be captured and be a secret it's not longer enough. What could he do to the temperamental Hinata Hyuuga finally accept him?/ Road to Ninja! M, for language and, eventually, smut.


**A/N: **Hi. How are you, guys? Before anything, I would like to thank you everybody who supported me to post this fanfic. I am so happy and excited. Seriously. Other thing is: when I wrote this, it was only to be an oneshot, so, it can seem a bit strange, I guess? There is not a big development or explications of all thing in the first chapter. I only wrote because I was bored and this happened. I resolved continue, 'cause some of my readers asked to. And I thought "Why not?" And this started.

Anyway, I hope you like it. English is not my first language, but I try, haha. Sorry for all mistakes, I am sure that have a lot. Until the final notes. xoxo.

* * *

><p><strong>01<strong>

—

_Secret_

**#**

When Hinata finally sat in the bed, totally naked — after dozed off for about five minutes, unintentionally, of course —, his hands slid by her back in a way _little_ innocent, until reach her hips and pull her again, strong, to him. He locked his arms around her, in a tight hug.

"Hey, idiot. What are you doing?" she grunted, trying to get out of his arms.

"Hinata-chan ~", he murmured with the lips close to her ear. "Don't go yet. We still have time."

With a lot of difficult, Hinata managed to turn to Sasuke, which left them with the faces by little feet away. He was smiling and got close to kiss her. Hinata frowned and put the hand in the way, before he could kiss her.

"Don't you think you are abusing?"

"Only one!" Sasuke muttered against her hand. His smile only got bigger when she rolled her eyes and took her hand out.

Hinata stayed waiting for a kiss full of second intentions — again —, since talking about _second intentions,_ Sasuke was the first to appear. However, she got surprised when he held her chin and, slowly, brushed his lips on hers and passed the tip of the tongue there. In an automatic reaction, she pressed the fingers in his shoulders and leave her hands went down to his naked and sweaty back.

She felt his stiffen and well delineated muscles reacting to her touch and smiled. Hinata loved the reaction she caused on his body. Before Sasuke kiss her, he faced two shiny pearls, full of luxury and smiled too. With the fingers curled on her indigo hair, he kissed her, tasting her sweet mouth.

The Hyuuga left a moan escape when his tongue came to hers with a softness tempting, stroking in the sky of her mouth and the teeth scraping in her lower lip. Sasuke sat and leaned on the wall, while he kept holding her body against his and Hinata sat on his lap with the legs open.

The touch with the bare skin make him groan.

His hands left her hair, and slid to the bottom of her spine, then, he tighten her buttocks. She threw her head back in ecstasy, panting. The white neck seemed much more attractive at that moment and he kissed her there, slowly.

"If you leave me with hickeys, you're dead!" she threatened, this time, looking at him. "As always, this need to be a secret. If you open your damn mouth and try speaking something, to someone, I'll kill you."

"Hinata-chan", he scowled. "You're so mean. Why do we have to keep our relationship in secret? It's been almost five months now." Sasuke complained, doing random circles with the thumb in her flat belly.

"Do you still ask me why?" She went out of his lap, with a little difficulty, and after, of the bed. She looked for her clothes on the ground, which were few, and began to wear them. "You are a tremendous man whore², idiot. What would happen with my reputation if somebody saw me with you?"

"I already said it. I only love _you_," he declared, still lying in bed, resting the head on his hand as he watched her dressing.

"Oh, really?" Hinata turned to him, with hands on hips, she was already dressed. "To how many girls have you said the same thing? You should really think that I'm stupid."

"This is not truth." Sasuke got up, too, didn't worrying about his nude. "I am being sincere, Hinata-chan. Why you don't believe me?"

She prowled on the small and simple room and picked up a phone book, on the dresser. The Hyuuga flipped through the pages smoothly, silently, until finish all pages.

"Twenty five girls." Hinata threw up the phone book on him. "You still have this crap. And let me see… Last week, I saw you flirting with Sakura. Sincerely, when will you stop to give hope to the big forehead¹? And dress up!"

"I wasn't being serious. I was just kidding" Sasuke defend himself, still naked. "C'mon, Hinata-chan. Just admit you're dating with me. For almost five months."

"Give up, bastard. And we aren't dating, we are _fucking_. It's totally different." She pulled the hair up and tied it in a ponytail. "I'm going."

"Hinata-ch…"

"No. Bye." Hinata opened the door and got out. Seconds after, she came back. "You already know. It's a secret. I really _fucking_ kill you with you tell this to somebody!"

"I would love dying for your hands." Sasuke threw a kiss and Hinata rolled her eyes and knocked the door again.

Aaaah! What a complicated relationship! However, it would be okay. That could be their secret. Since he could stand beside her — of all possible ways, just saying —, he wouldn't not care so much about it.

* * *

><p>¹: Sasuke still is that seductive bastard. But this is about Hinata's perspective, didn't mean it's truth. Only saying.<p>

²: When I was translating this, I didn't know how exactly translate this expression, because it was something like "chicken", literally, and I thought it would be strange in english. I asked to my friend and she said me that. I hope it's clear the meaning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If you were brave enough to read this until the end (with all mistakes and etc), thanks. hahaha. Give me a chance, ok? I will try entertain you with this history and I am really excited. Feedback is always welcome and I really would like to know what you, guys are thinking about my fanfic. I wrote until the twelve chapter, so, I guess I'll not take so long to post the next. Have a good day, bye! xoxo.


End file.
